


Sensitivity

by plainboxes



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainboxes/pseuds/plainboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is really sensitive and doesn't know how to broach the subject with Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitivity

The first time it happens, he thinks nothing of it. Rin is so riled up that a quick rub has him coming in his pants in mere minutes. 

He looks at Rin in surprise- not directly stating it, just showing it – because that was unexpected. He’d expected Rin to last a little longer, enough that he could actually get his hands inside his boyfriend’s pants, rather than stay outside them. 

“What,” Rin mutters a few moments after his post-orgasmic high, and turns a bit pinker than the blush from exertion. He tries his best to look annoyed at Makoto, but the flustered look on his face before he tries to hide by turning into his arm just makes him look adorable.

“Damn it,” he swears in a small voice, the flush reaching the tip of his ears. 

Rin is cute.

“It’s just- You did- It felt really good, and I mean that- I don’t,” he finishes abruptly, visibly so alarmed at coming so quickly that he sees the need to justify it. Rin then sits up and gives Makoto a dirty, long kiss- probably trying to distract Makoto from what just happened.

Makoto doesn’t mind at all, doesn’t see a real need to think too much into it. Seeing how Rin is trying so hard to hide his embarrassment though, burying his face into Makoto’s shoulder after that, he can only think about how shy Rin is about this.

They’ve been in a relationship for a few months now, but Makoto’s found out how adorably inexperienced Rin is in the sexual aspect. Apparently he’s kissed a couple of girls here and there, but other than that, he hasn’t had any other experience.

This is the first time that Rin has allowed Makoto to touch his dick, even while clothed, and it’s no wonder that he comes so quickly.

Makoto thinks it has to do with Rin’s nerves and self-consciousness.

* * *

 

 

Rin is understandably hesitant about letting Makoto near his dick anytime soon, and it’s only weeks later that he’s willing to let Makoto have his way with him.

Makoto knows that Rin is always horny, as are the troubles of a regular teenaged boy, and he eventually persuades Rin to let him service him.

It appears that Rin has never gotten a blowjob before, and while Makoto isn’t extremely experienced (save for that one, or maybe it was two, or three times with a girl had begged so hard that she was close to tears and he gave in), he knows what feels good.

Makoto has Rin sitting at the edge of the bed and first, starts to lick Rin’s stomach, which trembles in reflex. He gets Rin to lift up his shirt slightly after pulling down his underwear and jeans, exposing his beautiful, unblemished skin. Rin knows how ridiculous it looks in such a state of undress, but whatever. He’s too nervous to dwell on it too much.

Slowly, Makoto makes his way south and begins to swirl his tongue along the V-shape at the lower end of Rin’s torso, and watches in satisfaction as Rin’s stomach tenses up every now and then, showing how desperate he’s becoming.

He engulfs his boyfriend’s dick.

The unexpected warmth has Rin cursing, and Makoto begins to work his magic. He bobs his head up and down as he takes in and releases Rin’s manhood from his mouth at regular intervals, and then licking from the base to the tip, he swirls his tongue along the urethra and repeats this a couple more times.

Makoto does this for a while, taking his time as he takes as much as he can of Rin’s member, but suddenly he hears Rin muttering “fuck, fuck, stop, please, stop, just,” and immediately lets go, alarmed. He doesn’t know what he did wrong, and quickly places his hands on Rin’s thighs, looking up at him.

Rin has a thoroughly fucked-out face, pink and panting harshly and it’s utterly gorgeous, but the problem is _Makoto doesn’t know what he did wrong._

“Are you alright, Rin? Did I do something bad?” he asks, worried, and seeing how panicked Makoto is, Rin quickly reassures his boyfriend that it’s nothing and pulls away, trying to stand up.

Of course he fails, legs still wobbly from arousal, and Makoto quickly catches him and stares earnestly into his eyes. “Tell me, Rin. Is it anything I did? I don’t want to hurt you, so just tell me. What’s wrong?”

Rin tries to avoid eye contact with Makoto, but Makoto isn’t having that and tilts his boyfriend’s chin. Rin can only look at his table lamp behind Makoto, and quickly mumbles something incoherent and fidgets a bit.

“Sorry?” Makoto sounds worriedly, and this time, Rin answers a bit louder. “I think I was going to come, and it’d be really gross and I didn’t know how to stop you quickly and I just- It’s not really painful or anything, okay? I mean it was a bit- Um, You did nothing wrong, it’s just…”

Makoto smiles adoringly at his boyfriend. “It’s not gross, actually. I think we can leave that for next time though, alright? But for now…” He grins sweetly and sits Rin down back onto the bed.

“I don’t think you’ll object to this,” he says, and quickly starts using his hand to get Rin off, and again, Rin comes- surprisingly quickly.

Rin is just as embarrassed as he was the previous time.

Makoto doesn’t think too much into this. 

* * *

 

 

It’s a spontaneous thing. They’re watching a movie and sharing some snacks and coke, Rin’s hand slung against Makoto’s shoulder lazily, Makoto’s hand on Rin’s thigh. They’re cozily sitting together on the couch, laughing at the dumb parts and making stupid jokes about how the characters could have reacted. 

Rather than the stupid jokes though, what Makoto finds the most endearing is Rin’s laughter. The way his eyes twinkle as they glance at each other, coupled with that cute sound and his dazzling smile is enough to melt his heart. He catches himself staring at Rin for far too long, rather than focusing on the movie, but Rin doesn’t seem to mind. He watches, sometimes stroking Rin’s hair or brushing against his thigh.

Makoto is a sap, and he isn’t ashamed of it.

At one point, while he sips his coke, he can feel, rather than see Rin staring at him in an almost predatory way with heat in his gaze, and Makoto can already predict what’s going to happen.

Abruptly, Rin tightens his hold on Makoto as he pulls Makoto into his lap and aggressively kisses him, teeth clashing together as he boldly delves into his boyfriend’s mouth, unrelenting.

At times like this, Rin is very, very hot. It pleases Makoto even more to know how eager he is at random moments, suddenly attacking him so needy, so desperate, as if he’s afraid that Makoto will pull away and leave him for good.

He’s asked Rin about this before, and Rin’s confessed to being afraid that Makoto will leave him for someone else more experienced in bodily pleasures, more assertive, perhaps more girly- everything he is not, because he thinks that he’s not good enough.

It puzzles Makoto to no end, because why would he ever not want someone like Rin? Someone so adorable, so trusting and willing to be vulnerable around him, so capable, so perfect- Makoto should be the one worried that Rin will leave him.

Rin is even more aggressive tonight, clinging to him, hands wandering over his body hotly, long, deep breaths quickly becoming little pants while he mouths Makoto’s earlobe.

Makoto has been waiting for this for a long time, for Rin to take the initiative and assure him that _it’s alright, I’m fine, I want this_ , but he doesn’t want to risk anything and pulls Rin away from him sternly, before giving him a soft smile.

“Are you sure about this, Rin?” He threads his fingers through Rin’s beautiful hair, staring into his ruby red irises that are as gorgeous as Rin himself is, and adoringly presses a gentle kiss to his lips.

The sudden contrast between violent and gentle calms Rin down immediately, and the question is left hanging in the air for a second as he collects himself.

It seems like Makoto’s concern is unnecessary, because immediately, his boyfriend flicks his forehead fondly and mumbles _what do you think, asshole_ and suddenly everything is back in motion.

Makoto flips Rin over and towers over him, only to remember that the television is still on and the movie is still playing. Ruffling Rin’s hair affectionately, he presses another kiss to his forehead and stands up to switch off the television and the lights.

At Rin’s look of surprise, he answers, “I don’t think it’d be very comfortable on the couch. Shall we go up to your room?”

Rin nods and they quickly head upstairs, exchanging hurried kisses before Rin slams the door shut and locks it, _still paranoid about anyone suddenly coming home_ Makoto thinks, and they kiss, Rin’s knees buckling as they hit the edge of the bed.

Makoto takes charge and whispers for Rin to take off his shirt, already doing so himself while turning his back on his boyfriend to complete the task.

He doesn’t notice Rin hesitating, but when he throws his shirt to the side and faces him, Rin is having trouble with the buttons on his shirt. Besides that, he’s blushing and avoiding eye contact.

Makoto doubts that it has anything to do with seeing him shirtless, since Rin’s definitely had the chance to the many times he’s mischievously explored his body, but it’s a first for him to see _Rin_ , void of clothing other than his boxers.

It’s adorable how self-conscious he is that unbuttoning his shirt takes up twice the time it normally does, fingers shaking, but Makoto wants to spare Rin of his frustration and takes over.

Once Makoto gets to taking off the shirt and lets Rin take off his trackpants, he’s rewarded with a gorgeous and well-toned body in its entirety. He’s only gotten to seeing only sections of the shoulder and the stomach but this- Rin is perfect.

Rin squirms a bit as Makoto keeps staring, because it unnerves him and he quickly asks, “Is something wrong? Do I look weird? I know I look a bit pudgy and-“

Makoto silences him with a drawn out kiss as he pushes Rin down, and Rin fastens his hands around his boyfriend’s neck, answering lazily with his tongue as he relaxes.

Makoto doesn’t reply at all, choosing to do so with his actions. He plants butterfly kisses over Rin’s face, then down to his throat, the section where neck meets shoulder, then starts licking and sucking as he goes further down.

Rin trembles at the sensation and can only try to hide the embarrassing hitches in his breath as Makoto contacts a sensitive area, and tries not to draw attention to them. It flusters him that he can come apart so easily without Makoto doing anything special, and Makoto notices, just doesn’t say anything at all.

It’s about Rin, for now. It’s all about Rin today. He approaches the nipples carefully, wondering how Rin will react, and licks the area around the left one.

Rin lets out a little whimper after continuous, vigorous licking, and Makoto decides to use his fingers to lightly trace around the right nipple as well.

Makoto lazily flicks Rin’s right nipple while sucking the left into his mouth, all the while watching Rin’s face. His boyfriend is trying his best to hold back his voice, biting his palm while he sucks in a breath every time Makoto manages to do something just the way Rin likes it.

Rin steals a single glance at Makoto once the shock of this new experience has passed, which Makoto immediately notices and responds with a smile with a nipple between his teeth.

Rin instantly makes a weird sound that mortifies him. He’s more turned on than usual, that’s for sure, because this is incredibly high pitched compared to the sounds he usually makes. Makoto thinks it’s a great compliment, considering his own sexual experience.

Rin, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to think that this is a good thing. He instantly turns to the side, arms on his face as he tries to avoid Makoto’s lusty gaze. He knows he must look like the wreck he feels he is now, cheeks flushed, hair messy, and he just feels so out of control with the way his body is reacting with so little stimulation. It might be just a Makoto thing, because that’s what his boyfriend makes him feel- so out of his element, out of control, and he secretly likes it.

Either way, he doesn’t want Makoto seeing him when he’s feeling this undone, this _weird_ , and buries his face into a pillow, breath hitching yet again as he feels Makoto’s hands beginning to wander again.

“Hey, hey. Rin.” Makoto suddenly stops, and Rin sort of wants him to continue and just stop _talking_ , but that doesn’t seem to be happening anytime soon. “Don’t hide from me, alright? I want to see you so I know that I’m not doing anything wrong. Remember, I’m not all that sure of what I’m doing either. I don’t know what works and what doesn’t work for you.”

Rin doesn’t move from his position.

“Rin?”

It’s just incredibly embarrassing, because Makoto looks at him like he’s so precious, like something that he’ll want to have forever, and that’s exactly what Rin _wants,_ but the thought is making him feel uncomfortably vulnerable.

“Rin?” Makoto is getting increasingly concerned, and kisses his cheek, and then the skin near Rin’s shut eye. “Rin? What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. Just… do your thing, please? It feels… good…” The tiny admission introduces a faint flush to the tip of his ears, a sign that Makoto has come to associate with Rin being incredibly shy about the situation.

Makoto is about to continue, but then hears Rin whispering something else. He has to strain a bit to hear, but he does manage to get it even through the muffled pillow talk. “I know I probably look really dumb now, so just ignore me or something…”

Makoto runs his fingers through Rin’s hair and manages to turn Rin’s face, but Rin is all tense and can’t seem to manage eye contact. “It’s just me, you know? Don’t worry. You’re perfect, Rin, you don’t look dumb.” He smiles gently, trying to reassure him.

It isn’t just Rin feeling the nerves here. It’s affecting Makoto as well, and he’s deathly afraid he’s going to do something wrong that might cause Rin to push him away.

Rin can feel the nervous energy thrumming under his skin all this while, and his heart seems to be beating out of his chest. At any rate, this _is_ his boyfriend after all, and if Makoto is fine with looking at his dumb face, then whatever, he’ll just go along with it. He moves his arms away, fingers curling in the sheets nervously.

Makoto gets the go-ahead with a little nod from his boyfriend, but he still goes slow. He abandons the nipples, since he’s been at them for what he considers to be long enough, and starts brushing his fingers against every section of skin he has access to.

He caresses Rin’s neck, sucking gently and releasing the skin with a little pop, and slightly kneads the muscles on Rin’s back, before trailing his fingers lightly over the skin to see Rin’s reaction.

He manages to find a few areas which are more sensitive, judging from the sudden gasps and squirms, but Makoto doesn’t want to spend too much time on this. This is about Rin, but this isn’t about _teasing_ him. It’s about making him _feel_ good, and the foreplay can wait for another day.

By the time Makoto reaches the stomach and is smoothing his hands over the area while giving him butterfly kisses there, Rin is short of breath. Makoto stretches to give him another passionate kiss, hands still roaming.

“I’m going to give you a blowjob, if you want,” he breathes against Rin’s neck, sensually sliding his hand not-so-discreetly downwards, towards the bulge in his boyfriend’s boxers.

Rin seems slightly unsure, and Makoto has no clue what there is to be so uncertain about. He doesn’t probe, just waits- Rin can take his time.

“So- So you know about it, right?” he enquires in a small voice, and all it does is makes Makoto want to hug him tight and make him feel better, more confident, even though he has no clue of what Rin is worried about.

“Not really? What is it, Rin?” Makoto gently strokes Rin’s arm slowly, comforting, urging him to carry on.

“S-so, like… Uh, you know that I’m quite, sensitive? Which means that,” Rin coughs, “I tend to, um, finish? Very quickly?”

The only indication of Makoto’s surprise is the slight raise of his eyebrows, but there’s nothing else. No judgment at all, or at least nothing obvious. He hums and urges Rin to continue.

Swallowing down a dry throat, Rin hesitates again. “Is it weird? Does it turn you off that I finish so quickly?”

It’s almost funny enough that Makoto has to control his facial expression. At this point, his boyfriend is voicing his concerns and showing his most vulnerable side. Laughing would be a really bad idea.

Rin’s worries aren’t anything that important, though, and that’s exactly what he tells Rin. “It’s hot, actually. It’s also proof of my excellent bedroom skills, so I’m not complaining.”

Rin relaxes enough to lightly punch Makoto’s shoulder, grinning now. He’s still shy, but addressing this somehow seems to lift this huge weight off his chest, enough that he manages to surprise Makoto with another short but intense kiss.

“Don’t worry about it, alright?” He presses a kiss to Rin’s forehead, pulls him close. He doesn’t know why Rin is so insecure about this fact, especially since he hasn’t had previous sexual experience. The way it scares him, the way his own body’s reactions scares him, though, is definitely cause for concern.

Makoto will have to show him that it’s okay. There’s nothing to be afraid of.

* * *

Makoto and Rin exchange kisses as per usual- the fierce ones, the sweet ones, the slow ones, the- well, all types of kisses. They don’t really get down to “business” till a week later, when nobody’s home and Makoto stays over at Rin’s place for the weekend. 

Rin is still rather shy, even after telling his boyfriend about the fact that he comes pretty quickly. (He honestly hopes that Makoto understands that this has to do with his body being more sensitive than the average person, or at least as compared to the others who’ve been bragging about getting laid in the locker room.)

Makoto helps to strip him before doing the same for himself, and is content to simply lie on the bed beside Rin, staring at him adoringly.

“Sap.”

“Perfect.” Rin isn’t very good with compliments, and doesn’t quite know what to do with himself other than ducking his head and shifting, such that his hands are somehow covering Little Rin. He smiles a bit, hoping Makoto sees it, hoping Makoto _doesn’t_ see it, and bites his lower lip to appear less dumb. He’s probably making another stupid face now. Stupid Makoto. Stupid Makoto and his stupid comments.

Makoto mouths the lobe of his ear gently, and proceeds to lick a trail past every single erogenous zone that Makoto’s figured out. Within minutes, he has Rin panting slightly.

With the right moves on Makoto’s part, Rin’s hands hover while trying to hide his dick for a while before he gives up, moving aside to hold onto the bed sheets. Holding onto Makoto would be nice, but he’s currently a man on a mission that Rin is entirely aware about, and that might just hinder Makoto’s movements.

Right now, he’s at Rin’s stomach (Makoto seems to have a thing for it) and just does all these wonderful things that elicits embarrassing moans.

He makes his way down lower, between Rin’s thighs, relishing in the delicious trembles under his ministrations. He comes up to stare at Rin’s lower half every once in a while, and Rin can’t help but feel embarrassed at the attention he’s getting there. Those are the parts that are always covered when people are around, and now with someone practically _staring_ at it…

“Don’t stare,” he says uncertainly, stuck with the urge to draw back the covers that’s been kicked far, far away. “It’s embarrassing…”

Makoto grins. “It’s just me. Not anybody else. Besides, it’s not the first time that I’ve seen Little Rin.”

“It’s the first time that you’re probably, um, looking at that area? The, um, place for, you know, sex?” Rin flushes, deliberately looking away. “And um, it’s because it’s you that I’m feeling, um, yeah,” he stammers softly.

Makoto loves this side of Rin.

“I’m just enjoying the view,” is the only thing Makoto comments on, and he proceeds to run his hands along Rin’s body as his mouth gradually reaches the place that Rin’s skittish about, and he licks the area around it.

Slowly, sensually… And moves on to the perineum, which he doesn’t delve on for long either, then mouths the balls. At this point, Rin’s breathing pretty roughly while he attempts to stifle his sounds of pleasures, and Makoto thinks it’s his job to make Rin let loose.

He goes in for the kill once he’s satisfied, and focuses on the tip before sliding it in and out of his mouth, and the tight heat of it makes Rin increasingly desperate, jerking his hips back and forwards at a quick pace. Before long, he comes with a loud, unrestrained cry.

Rin takes a little break while Makoto climbs back up beside him, hand on his own dick. Once he feels like his limbs aren’t jelly anymore, he turns on his side and replaces Makoto’s hand with his own.

This is what he’s more comfortable with, and he isn’t afraid to show it, alternating between fast and slow strokes, fingers expertly touching Makoto just the way he likes it. Makoto’s sufficiently turned on and hard that it doesn’t take too long and he comes, semen getting on himself and Rin.

“Oops.”

Rin laughs dopily.

After a moment’s silence, Makoto comments, “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Rin replies with a chaste kiss to the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto is so gone with Rin he keeps saying that Rin's "perfect" here ughhhhhh my OTP right here
> 
> ((fic prompts? I can be found at http://kai-dan.tumblr.com))


End file.
